Encuentro en un mundo invisible
by Nat-Eli
Summary: LOST CANVAS. Asmita de Virgo y Manigoldo de Cáncer se encuentran en un lugar inesperado. Yaoi. Spoilers hasta el capítulo 70 inclusive. Oneshot.


Este oneshot reúne a dos signos rara vez emparejados... Virgo y Cáncer. Está situado en el universo de Lost Canvas y no es recomendable leerlo a menos que se conozca la historia por lo menos hasta el capítulo 70, porque abundan los spoilers. Por supuesto, ni Asmita ni Manigoldo me pertenecen, de lo contrario habrían dejado de ser una pareja poco común. Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas y todos sus personajes fueron creados por Shiori Teshirogi y Masami Kurumada, y los fans les estamos agradecidos.

ATENCIÓN: El texto que sigue contiene BL, más conocido como yaoi, o sea, romance entre hombres. Se aconseja abstenerse en caso de sentir rechazo frente a la homosexualidad. Están advertido/as.

***

Encuentro en un mundo invisible

_Por fin..._

Fluía hacia todas partes, hacia ninguna parte, en la oscuridad eterna de aquel espacio, su cuerpo, su alma, su cosmos... por fin, un poco de paz. La misión de proteger a Pegaso había tomado un rumbo inesperado; a causa de ese niño había tenido que enfrentarse a un espectro travesti y, finalmente, a un dios. En fin, no podía quejarse. Había sido un final digno de sí.

Lo primero en desaparecer fue el dolor. Con sus cinco sentidos quedaron selladas las cicatrices de tantas batallas, el sabor metálico de la sangre en el paladar caliente, la voz del maestro, cargada de angustia.

_¡Manigoldo!_

Pronto se apagarían también sus pensamientos. Al caballero de cáncer lo sorprendía que no hubiera ocurrido ya. ¿Cuándo moría la mente de un ser humano? Paradójicamente, la experiencia le resultaba completamente nueva. Era desconcertante, y también ―debía admitirlo muy a pesar suyo― aterradora.

Frente a sus ojos ―no, ya no tenía ojos― comenzaron a desfilar extrañas criaturas sin rostro. Una tras otra se perdían en el silencio, fundiéndose en un paisaje de colores que rotaba lentamente, como un calidoscopio. La muerte estaba cargada de color y movimiento. ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? En el cielo se abrían grietas negras, como bocas podridas, y de allí caían en racimos los cuerpos de millones de seres.

_¿Era así realmente como se veía el Inframundo?_

De pronto el paisaje fue sustituido, una vez más, por una negrura sin fin. Una especie de imán cósmico lo succionó hacia un pozo de oscuridad salpicado, aquí y allá, de círculos de luz. Lo único que podía hacer era dejarse llevar.

Cruzó el umbral de uno de esos círculos y quedó flotando sobre una pradera que se perdía en el horizonte. Una inmensa pradera. Su esencia, lo que fuera que quedaba de él luego de perderlo todo, se dispersó aun más en aquella extensión verde brillante. Por un instante tuvo la extraña sensación de estar en todas partes: fue insecto sobre mil briznas de hierba, tocó las piedras en el fondo de los ríos y remolineó en el viento...

―Detente. Si te conviertes en el Universo, ya nunca podrás volver. No con tu nivel de cosmos.

Esa voz... definitivamente le era familiar.

Una enorme fuerza lo succionó de todos los rincones y la suave brisa que peinaba la hierba lo rodeó como un escudo invisible. El aire se arremolinó en torno suyo, arrastrándolo hacia un punto determinado... no, hacia una persona determinada.

El remolino lo dejó en el centro de un círculo de piedras que parecían talladas por gigantes. Extraños símbolos tapizaban las rocas de arriba a abajo. Cayó de rodillas y, por primera vez en lo que habían parecido cientos de años, pudo respirar de nuevo. Inspiró profundamente el aire fresco de aquel lugar. Olía a jazmines y lluvia. Por lo que podía ver y sentir había recuperado, al menos temporalmente, la forma humana.

―Así está mejor ―volvió a decir la voz―. Me sorprendes.

Manigoldo levantó los ojos, intentando que sus nuevas pupilas se acostumbraran lo más rápidamente posible a la luz cegadora de lo que parecían ser varios soles en el firmamento. A pocos pasos de distancia estaba, de pie, el inconfundible caballero de virgo, Asmita. En lugar de la habitual armadura dorada llevaba puesta una sencilla túnica blanca, y su largo cabello rubio ondeaba suavemente en la brisa. Las largas pestañas que le coronaban los párpados ―eternamente sellados― parecían enmarcar la sombra de una sonrisa. Sus manos asían algo frente a sí: un casco coronado por la figura de un dragón....

―¿Por qué te sorprendo? ―preguntó Manigoldo con voz ronca. Su garganta se sentía extraña. No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que podía estar haciendo Asmita allí, en ese Nirvana perdido, y mucho menos de lo que podría pasar consigo mismo. Eso es, si se trataba realmente de Asmita.

―Llevas puesta la ilusión de tu armadura ―respondió la figura―. Podrías haber tomado cualquier forma y sin embargo has decidido materializarte, una vez más, como guerrero de Atenea. En el más irrespetuoso de los caballeros, me sorprende tal muestra de lealtad.

Manigoldo le dirigió una mirada burlona.

―Mira quién habla. El Gran Virgo. No conozco un solo caballero que confíe en ti.

―Preferiría que no me llamaras así; yo soy Asmita. Lo que piensen otros caballeros me tiene sin cuidado.

Arrogante como siempre. Cuanto más lo miraba más parecía ser realmente Asmita, y no un enviado de los cielos.

―¿Se podría saber dónde estamos y qué quieres de mí? A propósito, en el Santuario todos te dan por muerto. ―Manigoldo comenzaba a sentirse molesto. De todas las personas posibles tenía que encontrarse con él, y justo cuando creía haber alcanzado la paz eterna. Ese hombre, el único con quien sus técnicas parecían tener cierta afinidad, y que sin embargo parecía haber nacido en un planeta opuesto al suyo. Imperturbable. Infinitamente sereno.

―El Patriarca ha muerto. Ya no regresará. He venido a entregarte esto en su nombre.

En el regazo de Asmita, el casco de platino refulgía como una estrella.

―¡¿Cómo?! Entonces ese maldito de Thanatos...

―Como no podía ser de otra manera, Thanatos hirió gravemente a tu maestro. El resultado de ese combate fue predecible desde un principio.

Manigoldo se tragó las primeras palabras que acudieron a su mente, por orgullo y por respeto. Lentamente las piezas del rompecabezas iban encajando en su sitio. Había dejado solo a su maestro y Thanatos lo había acabado. Después, por alguna razón algo lo había conducido hasta este sitio. Honestamente tenía infinitas ganas de romper algo, y la cara de Asmita estaba convenientemente cerca, pero no podía dejarse llevar por sus emociones. No ante él.

Se puso de pie.

―Habíamos estado esperando ese momento durante largo tiempo ―musitó a manera de respuesta―. Lo teníamos todo planeado, y por supuesto sabíamos que iba a ser peligroso, pero al menos yo esperaba luchar a su lado hasta el final... Si no me hubiera adelantado... si no hubiera sido tan... _estúpido_....

―Te equivocas. Murió porque era débil y viejo.

_Suficiente_.

Los brazos de Manigoldo saltaron hacia adelante como resortes y los puños se le precipitaron hacia el pecho de Asmita. Pocas veces había dirigido tal instinto destructivo hacia otro Santo. Sin embargo, sus manos se estrellaron contra lo que pareció un inamovible muro de rocas. Asmita había detenido ambos golpes con las palmas abiertas de sus propias manos, que luego cerró con fuerza en torno a las suyas.

El viejo yelmo tembló apenas al caer sobre la hierba.

―No te gusta oírlas, ¿verdad? ―dijo Asmita―. Y sin embargo, son tus propias palabras. Así fue como te referiste a la muerte de Aldebarán de Tauro.

Este desgraciado... ¿cómo podía saber algo así? Corrección, ¿por qué parecía siempre saberlo todo?? ¿Y qué demonios le importaba lo que pensaba de Aldebarán o su maestro o nadie???

Apretando los dientes, murmuró algún tipo de réplica.

Su mente escapó hacia regiones lejanas, hacia un pasado temporalmente reciente pero que sin embargo parecía aislado del presente por una barrera de mil años. Atenea jugaba a las escondidas en el templo de sagitario y la Guerra Santa parecía una profecía pronunciada por un loco, que jamás se haría realidad. En ese entonces Manigoldo alternaba su tiempo entre entrenamientos y excursiones a cualquier lugar que estuviera oficialmente «prohibido». En primer lugar estaba, por supuesto, el templo de piscis. «Que no te engañen esas rosas por su belleza bla bla es peligroso bla bla bla» le decían todo el tiempo. Tonterías. En segundo lugar estaba... no quería ni recordarlo. Y en tercero, por qué no, el apacible templo de Asmita.

«No molestes al Santo de Virgo. Él es especial, necesita silencio para meditar y hacerse fuerte.»

Manigoldo no creía haberlo molestado nunca. Siempre se había limitado a observar desde una distancia prudencial, con el más absoluto sigilo. Al principio se escondía detrás de una de las columnas del templo, pero al comprobar que Asmita nunca abría los ojos ―por no decir moverse― tanta sutileza terminó pareciéndole una pérdida de tiempo. Los demás decían que virgo era ciego. A él le parecía cuadripléjico, por lo menos. Pero _ah!~_ qué hermoso. En aquellos tiempos no se tomaba nada en serio. Se reía de todos y de todo.

El suave roce de una mano sobre su piel lo trajo de vuelta al presente. Asmita tenía los ojos entreabiertos y lo miraba con una mezcla de nostalgia y algo más que no era capaz de identificar. Un estremecimiento de sorpresa apenas recorrió el cuerpo de Manigoldo mientras esos dedos largos y finos le acariciaban la mejilla. El caballero de virgo se mostraba siempre frío e indiferente, pero su contacto era sorprendentemente dulce.

―¿Puedo preguntarte algo? ―La voz de Asmita sonaba distinta así de cerca. Y lo estaba _mirando_. Eso era nuevo.

―Supongo que sí... ―De pronto Manigoldo se sintió muy cansado. Un suave manto de tibieza parecía adormecerle los sentidos. No estaba de humor para discutir con Asmita, y tampoco tenía sentido; era como darse contra una pared de mármol.

―¿Por qué venías a verme?

Adoptó una actitud pensativa, dejando que una sonrisa inquieta moldeara sus facciones.

―El templo de virgo siempre estaba tranquilo. Desde mi templo todavía se escuchaba el escándalo que hacía Aldebarán, y además ese tipo de Géminis siempre tuvo algo que me puso nervioso. ―Asmita asintió en silencio―. Creo que buscaba un descanso de esos dos. Además...

―¿Sí?

―Pensé que no lo sabías. Nunca te encontré en una posición que no fuera la de Buda, meditando inmóvil con los ojos cerrados. Para mí siempre fuiste más bien como una estatua, una estatua cuya alma volaba lejos. ―Un silencio se interpuso tímidamente entre ambos, pero solo duró un instante―. A veces me reía pensando que en cualquier parte se podría estar más cerca de ti que en ese templo helado, a tu lado ―continuó―. Incluso...

―Siempre supe que estabas allí.

―...alguna vez recuerdo haber mirado hacia atrás en el Inframundo, durante mis entrenamientos, seguro de encontrarte. Qué estupidez. ―Manigoldo hizo una breve pausa, luego de la cual una sonrisa volvió a juguetear en sus facciones―. Tal vez sentía que me faltaba algo...

Asmita le dirigió una mirada pensativa y se apartó lo suficiente para elevar los ojos hacia una parte del cielo, donde tres soles alumbraban la pradera con tonos anaranjados.

―Era imposible pasarte por alto ―respondió al fin―. Te seguía una espiral de rencor y tristeza. El Inframundo te sienta bien, pero desde un comienzo fui de la opinión de que era un desperdicio. La muerte es un mundo entre millones, oscuro y repugnante.

―Cierra la boca. Es mi mundo.

Suave como sus caricias, una pálida sonrisa curvó los labios de Asmita.

―Lo siento.

Qué destino tan irónico. Las manos de Manigoldo se deslizaron fuera de su prisión y éste las dejó descansar en el pecho del otro caballero, acariciándolo casi imperceptiblemente. Cerró los ojos y, sin prisa, sin razonarlo demasiado, acortó la distancia que lo separaba de Asmita hasta aspirar el dulce aroma de su aliento y sentir la presión de sus labios contra los propios. Su cuerpo era tierno y suave, podía sentirlo incluso a través de la tela de su atuendo. Quería más de esa ternura, a la vez dulce y excitante. Lo supo desde un principio. Lo había sabido desde quién sabía cuándo.

Asmita se dejó envolver en ese deseo, dejando que las caricias se hicieran más profundas y los besos más íntimos. La armadura de cáncer estaba comenzando a resultar molesta, así que la quitó de en medio con un pensamiento. Satisfecho ante los sonidos que el otro intentaba sofocar, le deslizó las yemas de los dedos por la espalda, recorriendo con destreza el contorno de sus músculos. A pesar de que su ceguera había desaparecido al alcanzar el octavo sentido todavía no se acostumbraba a ver. Las manos eran su manera de conocer el mundo allí cuando la mente se cruzaba con una barrera infranqueable. Así que continuó su lento estudio del cuerpo del caballero de cáncer hasta que éste se dejó llevar por un impulso y le hundió las manos en la rubia melena. La sensación era maravillosa, pero debían detenerse.

―Detente ―murmuró entrecortadamente luego de romper el beso. Manigoldo no parecía ansioso de obedecer, así que Asmita le apoyó un dedo sobre los labios para calmarlo. Se tomó unos segundos para recuperar el aliento, e insistió―: Espera un momento. Todavía no he respondido algunas de tus preguntas.

―¿Qué preguntas?

―Por ejemplo, dónde estamos. O por qué.

―No me importa. En serio no me importa. ―Había aceptado separarse con un gruñido, pero la imagen de Asmita con el pelo revuelto fue suficiente para hacerle perder el control de nuevo. No le interesaba que recuperara el aliento. Ni quería recuperarlo él mismo.

―¡Ya basta! ¿No te importa cumplir con el último deseo del Patriarca, que dio su vida para que estés aquí, ahora?

Manigoldo suspiró por última vez contra su cuello y se alejó, apartando la mirada. Giró sobre sus pasos y le dio la espalda. Asmita casi se sintió culpable. Casi.

―Habla, entonces ―dijo clavando los ojos en el suelo―. ¿Qué es tan importante para que te atrevas a invocar a mi maestro con tal descaro? ―Asmita estaba loco si creía que iba a escuchar sermones de alguien que consideraba su igual. Él también podía decirlo, _lo que piensen otros caballeros me tiene sin cuidado_.

―Estamos en otra dimensión, bajo otra forma. Un lugar secreto, del que ni los dioses tienen noticia ―explicó Asmita, la indiferencia una vez más instalada en el rostro―. Tú has perdido tu cuerpo, y lo habrías perdido todo de no ser por el Patriarca. Utilizó el último sello de Atenea para salvarte.

Manigoldo se irguió de nuevo y lo miró de soslayo, con vaga curiosidad.

―El Patriarca mintió cuando dijo que solo le quedaba un sello; le quedaban dos. Uno lo utilizó para sellar a Thanatos en la armadura de su hermano, y el otro fue para enviar tu alma al Inframundo en cuanto desapareciera tu cuerpo. Una suerte de seguro de existencia. Desde allí pude encontrarte y traerte hasta aquí, un lugar seguro.

―¿Cómo dices? Yo me habría dado cuenta si me hubieran colocado un sello...

―Estabas demasiado concentrado en destrozar a Thanatos ―lo interrumpió Asmita―, y viceversa. No hay caso, ese dios es y siempre será patético.

Manigoldo omitió un comentario sobre las virtudes y los defectos de los presentes en general, y se contentó con cruzarse de brazos y patear lejos una pequeña piedra.

―¿No te llama la atención que todo se sienta tan real a pesar de que nuestros verdaderos cuerpos no estén aquí? ―preguntó Asmita. Sus facciones no lo traicionaron, pero una mirada traviesa le centelleó en los ojos una fracción de segundo. Afortunadamente, Manigoldo estaba demasiado encerrado en sí mismo para notarlo.

―...¿Real? ―Manigoldo se encogió de hombros―. Aquí y ahora, en la muerte y en los sueños... todo es real. No me sorprende.

Asmita sonrió para sí y se acercó al caballero. Llevaba en las manos el casco del Patriarca una vez más.

―Tu maestro una vez hizo un pacto conmigo. Me pidió que si alguna vez llegaba a ocurrir algo como esto, rescatara el símbolo de su honor y te lo diera a ti. Dijo que sabrías qué hacer con él.

Los ojos de Manigoldo se suavizaron ante la visión del emblema de su guía, y estiró los brazos para tomarlo. Sí... sabía exactamente qué hacer. El Maestro le había confiado el secreto. También sabía que el casco funcionaba como enlace entre el mundo de los seres humanos y cualquier otro mundo. En cuanto pensara conscientemente en volver, volvería. Y en cuanto perdiera nuevamente contacto con el casco, regresaría... a alguna parte.

Respiró hondo y se concentró con toda su fuerza en el Santuario, en el templo que lo había visto crecer.

Un instante antes de desaparecer, la voz de Asmita susurró en sus oídos una vez más, cerca, demasiado cerca.

―Estaba orgulloso de ti.

Desgraciado... siempre tenía la última palabra. Con ese pensamiento, se desvaneció como un fantasma en la calma de la pradera.

***

FIN

***

Espero que les haya gustado y agradezco toda crítica, buena o mala, siempre que sea constructiva. ¡Que disfruten del resto de su día!


End file.
